The Cruel Ending
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: Rewrite. He had no voice, no strength, no way to comfort her. Why did it have to end like this?


**Ok, I did a perfectly horrible job on this story when it was first made, and it had potential to be an amazing story, so. Here is my rewrite. **

In this world, there was only one woman in my eyes, only one. She was perfect, From the way her long orange hair flowed in elegant curls softly laying along her slender back, to the way her slim toes curled into her blankets at night when she felt scared, she, was undeniably the most enticing human to walk this earth. The only flaw this woman had was occasional bruising on her creamy white skin.

I sat at the end of our bed waiting for my precious Nami to wake up. A yawn escaped her plump pink lips, perfect timing.

"Good morning, Luffy." She cooed, lovingly wrapping her slender arms around my neck drowsily. Her voice speaking my name lingered in the air for a while, if only it would stay forever.

"Nami." She swiftly turned around, flashing a sweet smile my way. What a gorgeous woman.

"Arlong is coming over today." I growled at the name. He was the boss at her job, that man was the cause of her bruising. He was obviously no good, I would have already beat the bastard to a pulp if Nami let me go to work with her for a day.

Now, he would be coming to our home? I scoffed at the thought, he's completely delusional if he believes I'd let him leave here without broken bones. This was my chance.

"You can't do anything to him Luffy, promise?" Sure, I could have gone another hour thinking up ways to get that bastard back, but once her voice cut into my thoughts I cut the list short.

"But Nami~." She smiled, obviously not understanding a single word I spoke. It was like this quite often, as if I were speaking in a completely different language or not talking at all.

I laid back on the bed, waiting for my Nami to get dressed, even naked she was beautiful. I frowned as she took off her shirt, a huge tattoo covered her shoulder, of some kind of shark. She worked as a waiter in a sea food place, Arlong had thought it would be a good idea for his entire staff to get the same tattoo; that day Nami came home and cried in my arms for hours. Once again he forced her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"Luffy? You look a bit, angry. Are you ok?" The question didn't call for an answer, and so she continued getting ready for work silently.

"I love you, Nami." She made her way to the front door, stopping infront of me for a quick nose kiss, before rushing out of the house in a hurry, in hopes of making it to work on time.

**You don't realize how long I've wished for you to love me, the way I love you. **

Finally she had returned from work and though she brought an unwelcomed guest along with her, it still made me happy.

"What a pathetic excuse for a house, and the 'Man' of the house isn't even a true man, it's almost as pathetic as you Nami." Her boss laughed. I narrowed my eyes in his direction, shooting a fearsome glare his way.

Make fun of our house, ok. Make fun of me, alright I can live with that. But Insult MY Nami infront of me, you should run. She asked me to leave him be, but that comment was something that I couldn't overlook.

Just as I was about to pounce on the man and make him sorry for getting involved with Nami, I was stopped. Like always, by Nami's icy glare.

"I want to protect you." I murmured, making my way up the stairs into our room.

I must have dozed off for a while, it was already dark out. I looked around the room for Nami, Nowhere to be seen. Great, is that big ugly fish loving bastard still here?

"STOP!" Nami's yell echoed throughout the house.

At that moment my mind went blank and I lost control, it was as if I were created just for this. First the over powering adrenalin rushed through my veins, My vision went blurry, then the shark loving man lay on the floor bleeding heavily from the arm. It was a shame he didn't die.

All of it was for her, so I could protect her. However, unlike those heroes in the story books Nami reads to me, I wasn't praised. Instead of getting kisses and hugs, Nami started acting weird.

Once she had gotten back from the hospital that day, her eyes were always a dull shade of brown. I associated her with a walking dead person, though quickly after thinking that I mentally punched myself. Was it me who did this to her?

"Nami~!" I whined softly grinning from cheek to cheek. As usual, she didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Bellemere and Nojiko were killed by an evil man." Nami rarely talked about such things. Her mother and sister were taken from her by an 'evil man', the man she hated most, the man whose name she never told me.

"I know..." I responded to her comment, but I knew she wasn't talking to me like she usually did. She was talking to herself.

I had no way to comfort her, she was in pain, and I had no way to reassure her, no way to tell her **'Stop crying, I'll take care of everything.'**

"I hate him." I already knew. I also hated the man, even though I've never met him. Anyone who makes my Nami sad was my enemy, they must be eliminated. "He held me captive for years, I couldn't resist. He'll take away what remains of my precious family..."Her lifeless tone surprised me, but her words shocked me more. He's been the one who made Nami cry, every single tear she shed was because of that bastard!

She was undoubtable talking about Arlong.

She shook violently, stricken with what I assumed to be fear.

"Nami!" I barked, finally gaining her attention. Something foul lingered in the air.

"Luffy..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled at me, touching the side of my face with her hand. My Nami seemed to be no more than a walking corps.

"Don't go Nami. I can protect you!" She shook her head at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you Luffy." She cried more tears, her voice ridged and unsure. "I really wish I could." She was going to do something horrible, my instincts screamed the foul truth; she wouldn't return if I didn't reach her.

"I love you." Was all I was able to get out. I didn't have the ability to comfort her, I had no voice, no strength, nothing. I couldn't stop her.

**I couldn't save my treasure. **

I sat on a curb near some random park, I've never been allowed this far away from the house. The day's events replayed in my head, over and over again.

_"Shahahaha!" The door slammed open, and in walked Arlong. "This'll teach you some respect, Nami!" He dragged her body behind him, lifeless and pale. . _

_"Nami..." The tears leaked from my eyes, and then everything went blurry. _

_**I was unable to save you, unable to help you, why did I have to be so weak? **_

"Mommy, why's he sitting in the rain like that?" A child walked past me, tugging his mother's jacket lightly. She looked at me for a second before grabbing the kid's hand and pulling him forward. She must have gotten frightened by the blood that covered my body.

I winced in pain, the cut underneath my eye stung as if it were a brand. It became harder to breath, surely I would be able to meet my Nami soon.

Nami, the woman I couldn't protect.

"I miss you..."

"Mama, that doggie looks hurt, we need to get him to a vet!" The kid tried to escape his mother's grasp.

"Leave him be, Chopper."

That's right, I am a dog and she was a human. A cruel ending where I could do nothing but watch you suffer. **If we ever meet again, I hope I will be able to protect you.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Another Life* <strong>

"Luffy..." She whispered painfully. "Help me."

He wanted to protect her, comfort her. This woman who he had just met, who had betrayed him.

**He was not weak, he could save her, he had a voice, and he could comfort her. **

Luffy removed the straw hat from his head, placing it roughly atop Nami's.

**He could beat the bastard that caused her tears.**

"Of course I will!"

"Luffy..."

A life which restrains my ability to protect the people I love most is not a life at all. I would rather suffer a cruel ending than go through life unable to reach you. Horrible past lives blown away into the dark depths of nothing, bring a whole us to a whole new adventure. One were we could travel together, **as captain and navigator**.


End file.
